


Poolside Murder

by luucarii



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Attempted Drowning?, M/M, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Rewrite of a Free Time Event, Set in early Chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: Kokichi Ouma made his head spin.





	Poolside Murder

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I'd rewrite Kokichi's final Free Time Event and put this kid in a little more danger than a simple Knife Game sooo here we are now.

“ _I’ll kill you eventually.”_

 

Kokichi had said the words so nonchalantly, as if it was nothing than a mere house chore, as if he could snap his fingers and wherever Shuichi would be, he’d start bleeding out on the floor on cue because of him. Kokichi made attempts, so to speak, nothing actually life threatening though. Kokichi had asked him to slit his stomach, of course he refused, asked to play Russian Roulette with a bullet in every chamber, an obvious decline, challenged him to a weird card game with proclamations that he’d “ _banish him to the Shadow Realm_ ,” which somehow, Shuichi ended up winning. It all ended up with near a hundred games of Rock-Paper-Scissors which all of them ended in a tie. Shuichi couldn’t tell if Kokichi was actually trying or if it was just a game in his head.

 

Kokichi Ouma made his head _spin._

 

_When did he even start thinking about him so much to begin with?_

 

After the Rock-Paper-Scissors match, Kokichi claimed Shuichi would be dead after their next meeting, something Shuichi didn’t know whether to take as a lie or not. Up until that point, Kokichi had been doing nothing but toying with him, while occasionally gracing him with information on his evil organization. Shuichi figured he’d test his luck and hang out with Kokichi one last time, just to prove he was lying about the whole thing — and if he wasn’t, well he’d end up dead. 

 

\---

 

Kokichi invited him to the pool with more a pep in his step than usual. He already had a few towels flung over his shoulders and wore sunglasses over his eyes. His lips curled into a smile as he led the way, Shuichi following a few steps behind him. Kokichi hadn’t said much, just hummed a little tune as he walked, arms behind his head. He seemed too calm and Shuichi couldn’t help but be wary of the situation.

 

“Why are we going to the pool anyway?” Shuichi asked and watched Kokichi turn, walking backwards, face still frozen in that cheerful smile.

 

“I swear Monokuma’s turning up the heat in this place, I’m baking!” He chuckled, clicking his tongue, “oh! And I wanted you to at least have a little fun before I kill you!”

 

Shuichi stiffened but couldn’t bring his legs to stop as he continued to follow Kokichi, walking into the pool area, “you can’t say things like that and expect me to go along with it.”

 

“Whaaat?” Kokichi skipped to a stop, throwing the towels onto the beach chair and putting his hands on his hips, “but you’ve been doing it all this time, Shuichi. You still hang out with me even after I’ve told you plenty of times that I want you dead.”

 

_He’s not wrong,_ Shuichi grumbled inwardly and watching Kokichi kick off his shoes and roll up his pant legs. Kokichi let his feet slip into the water and sighed, looking back to Shuichi with a grin as he patted the empty space next to him.

 

“I don’t remember the water level being high enough to dip your feet in.” Shuichi mumbled as he slowly untied his shoes and placed them neatly beside Kokichi’s. 

 

Kokichi snickered, “yeah, I stole the garden hose and filled up the pool myself. None of the Monokubs said anything so I figured it was fine.”

 

Shuichi sat beside Kokichi and dipped a toe into the water, wincing at the freezing temperature. There was nothing Shuichi hated more than the cold. He forced the rest of his feet in and shivered, hands gripping the edge of the pool, “Monokuma probably thought you were preparing for a murder or something, that’s probably why he let you.”

 

Kokichi grinned, eyes narrowing, “guess he thought right.”

 

Shuichi chewed on the inside of his mouth and looked away — in hindsight, a bad idea. What could he possibly do? Was he going to drown him, hit him over the head with one of the beach chairs and watch him bleed out in the pool? No, that was stupid. It was all just a game, Shuichi attempted to reassure himself, nothing but a stupid game.

 

Shuichi snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a splash and felt water droplets on his face. He turned to see that Kokichi had thrown himself into the water, a shadow of his figure wiggling underwater. Shuichi sighed and watched him slowly float to the surface.

 

“Jeez, it’s cold.” Kokichi shivered and laughed. His hair stuck to his forehead and a drop of water slid down his nose. Shuichi smiled, albeit a little bit, he looked just like a child. “Come in, Shuichi, this is our next game!”

 

“Game?”

 

“It’s your typical, ‘let see how long you can hold your breath’ game! I’ll start!” Kokichi dipped back into the water, kicking his feet and swimming to the bottom of the pool. Shuichi didn’t know exactly how deep it was but with the water level raised to the near top of the pool, drowning was completely possible. Shuichi watched Kokichi cross his ankles together and hold his hands behind his back. He was making sure he couldn’t move, even if he wanted to. Shuichi stiffened, eyes never leaving Kokichi’s shadow. It was all just a joke, right, a _lie._ He’d come up to the surface and tease Shuichi for not playing with him.

 

A few seconds passed, Kokichi wasn’t moving.

 

Shuichi groaned. _Stop playing with me and come up already._

 

It was nearing a minute since Kokichi dove under and Shuichi broke. Holding his breath, Shuichi dove in after Kokichi, forcing his eyes open amidst the burning chlorine. Kokichi’s eyes were shut close and his mouth was open slightly, bubbles floating up to the surface. Shuichi reached for his arm, which was dangling weakly in the water and grabbed him, straining his muscles to pull him to the surface.

 

Shuichi’s head popped up from out of the water with a gasp, as did Kokichi’s beside him. Shuichi swam toward the pool’s edge and forced Kokichi onto the tiled floor. He couldn’t bring himself to catch his breath, not yet. Shuichi hoisted himself up from the pool and leaned over Kokichi’s body. A hand flew over his mouth and nose.

 

He wasn’t breathing.

 

_Dammit, Kokichi._

 

Shuichi hesitated for a second before bringing his hands to his chest. Just as Shuichi was ready to push down, Kokichi coughed, water spilling from the corners of his mouth. He panted harshly, desperate for air and Shuichi let out a sigh of relief. Kokichi’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

 

“I knew you’d save me.” He coughed before wheezing out a laugh, “thanks Shuichi.”

 

“I thought you were trying to kill me, not yourself.”

 

“But I did kill you.” Kokichi grinned and weakly brought a hand to Shuichi’s chest. His hand moved just below his left collarbone and he chuckled, “see? Your heart’s pounding. I murdered your heart with worry.”

 

Shuichi held his temples with two fingers and Kokichi smiled under him. 

 

“After I said I’d kill you, I never left your mind, did I? Wondering whether I was serious or not. Hah, even now…” The hand rose from his chest, to Shuichi’s cheek, fingers brushing under his eyes, “you’re concerned about me from the bottom of your heart.”

 

Shuichi suddenly felt warm, even through his soaked clothes and the freezing air. He couldn’t bring himself to think too much about what Kokichi had said, what he had done, nothing mattered besides the fact he was okay.

 

Kokichi chuckled again, “now you’ll never _ever_ forget me for the rest of your life. I stole your heart, so now I’m satisfied, I don’t need to steal your life anymore.”

 

Shuichi couldn’t help but crack a smile, “you never wanted my life to begin with, you just wanted my attention, didn’t you?”

 

Kokichi sat up and Shuichi could see the water dripping from his hair, clothes sticking to the outline of his body. His eyes still drooped and he seemed to still struggle to catch his breath. “Who knows? It could’ve all been a lie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always forget to mention but follow me on Tumblr: @luucarii if you're interested in my writing and my possible screaming about things, I'd love to chat with ya'll.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
